El destino no tiene clase
by RedHeadObsessed
Summary: En la tierra lejana de Mobius se rumora que Lady Sally Acorn será despojada por Lord Sonic Hedgehegog ,¿Que pasaría si una hermosa sirvienta le arrebata el corazón primero? y ¿Que pasara con la obsesión del Marques al tratar de hacer a Amy Rose suya?
1. Mobius

**Hola!!¿Como han estado?! Sinceramente espero que esta historia les agrade y no hace falta decir que... por favor opinen y dejen sus reviews!!Ándenle no sean gachos por que dejarlos es inofensivamente gratis!!**

**Antes de comenzar, esto NO tendrá nada que ver con las historias que conocen ni con la estructura de las series de "Sonic the Hedgehog". PERO, tampoco me pertenecen la mayoría de los personajes.**

**"Capitulo 1: La tierra y el trato."**

****

Mobius sin duda, un poblado colonial alto en riquezas mercantiles y en agricultura, se decía que la fauna de ese lugar era la mas rara que se pudiera encontrar en el continente. Su clima estaba conformado por una suave brisa y un toque tropical, sin duda era todo un encanto estar ahí, solo poner un pie en tan exquisita región hacia que hasta el mas frió corazón se entibiara.

Los rostros ahí eran amables y sin duda agradables de ver, personas andando tranquilamente por la pequeña tierra a paso lento, niños jugando sin recibir semblantes afligidos por parte de sus madres, los pequeños pero muy laboriosos detalles en las fachadas... nada parecido a la ciudad distante de Station Square, donde las preocupaciones económicas eran mas importantes ante los ojos de los gobernantes que la cultura y la humanidad.

Seguro que el regia tan maravillosa tierra estaba orgulloso del fruto que esta había dado.

La noticia de que el señor mas poderoso del pueblo, Knuckles Acorn estaba muy enfermo y que probablemente no saldría bien de esta se había extendido, al igual que sus hazañas a trabes de regiones y ciudades relatando como el poderoso señor que había luchado en interminables guerras y que había reinado con prudencia las tierras que le pertenecían estaba al borde de la muerte.

Leyendas contaban que Lord Knuckles había tenido una vida llena de lujos y conformidades en la ciudad de su origen natal: Angel Island. Pero que el, al estar frustrado de tanta gloria viajo largos tramos que parecían interminables para encontrar lo que el creía su motivo de vida, Mobius.

Claro que el amor tampoco falto en su vida, muy famosa era la legenda de que aunque tubo una esposa llena de belleza física e interior como la dama Julie-Su su corazón fue a caer en manos de una saqueadora del momento. Pero como dijimos, Lady Julie-su era una mujer inteligente a diferencia de muchas otras en la región, esta hizo que su esposo le entregara toda la fortuna y derecho a las tierras que poseían a su futura primogénita, la cual nació justo después de que su madre muriera en el parto, la llamaron Sally Juliette Acorn, a memoria de la difunta mujer.

Pasaron 20 años y la nueva Arcon creció con toda la protección de su padre que realmente no había podido superar la muerte de su esposa legal y la huida repentina de su misteriosa amante.

Sin haber dado luz a ningún heredero hombre y el entre la vida y la muerte, desesperadamente Lord Knuckles ordeno que se repartiera la noticia de que buscaba un hombre de titulo, con conocimientos y que supiera luchar para que heredara sus tierras, y se casara con su mayor tesoro... la "princesa" Sally Acorn.

Lord Sonic Hedgehog y Lady Sally Acorn...- Un joven que estaba alrededor de sus 26 se repetía estas palabras...Iba en un carruaje que conducía un siervo a su servicio.

El era un perfecto espécimen: Un cuerpo musculoso pero no excesivamente corpulento, sus abundantes púas estaban un poco desordenadas pero el color azul que tenían las hacían verse mas formales, venia de una familia renombrada, se hablaba mucho de sus habilidades en el campo de batalla y sus ojos eran verdes, como una esmeralda...según decían las doncellas de Station Square.

O como lo que me sale cuando como algo malo- se dijo así mismo recordando el gracioso comentario que le había hecho su padre: Lord Vector Hedhegehog.

Pero la risa pronto se desvaneció cuando vio que ya estaba mas cerca del destino. No podía dejar de sentirse nervioso al pensar que pronto conocería a su futura esposa y mujer, había oído que la tal Sally Acorn sin duda era hermosa e inteligente como su madre que descanse en paz...pero que su carácter era igual al amigo de su padre, temperamental y cambiante.

Aquellos eran tiempos difíciles, varias potencias externas habían tratado de conquistar la región y Lord Sonic sabia que lo primordial era unir a los pequeños poblados con ciudades grandes para respaldo, también sabia que aunque no le gustase la idea de casarse tendría que hacerlo por la fuerte unión entre su padre y Lord Knuckles y el ejemplo para que mas poblados se les unieran.

Hemos llegado señor.-La voz de un joven zorro que le abrió la puerta llego hasta el.- Es hora , señor.

Miles ya te he dicho que no me llames señor- Sonic dijo encogiéndose de hombros sin dar señal de querer moverse de su cómodo asiento-me haces sentir viejo.

Señor- El astuto joven hizo un énfasis bastante grande en esta palabra e hizo una reverencia apuntando la casa que tenían en frente- le imploro que baje ya por que esta retrasado.

Como quieras Miles Prower- dijo Sonic un tanto molesto de que su amigo se comportara así, realmente era incomodo que Miles o como el le había llamado desde que se conocieron: "Tails" se hiciera menos en su presencia.-pero espero que algún día destruyas esa barrera y me llames Sonic, como todos mis amigos.

Y así Sonic salio del carruaje portando un abrigo fino y delicado que solo alguien bastante rico podría pagar, alguien como Sonic Hedgehog.

Sonic sabia que Miles Prower había sido rechazado por su familia al ver que este tenia dos colas en lugar de una, pero no esperaba que el chico creyera que todo el mundo lo hiciera. Sonic realmente había intentado forjar una amistad con el pero tal vez su esfuerzos habían sido en vano...

Espere!!- Sonic volteo a ver como el joven zorro tomaba unos momentos recapacitando algo, hasta que por fin soltó lo que le quería decir- espero que tenga suerte, Sonic!- y con esto se subió al carruaje para regresar a la sombría ciudad de Station Square.

Sonic sonrió para si.-Tal vez si funciono- y con esto llamo a la puerta de la esplendorosa casa que tenia en frente de el, digna de algo mas que una doncella.

Una sirvienta le abrió la puerta, tenia la cabeza baja y su voz estaba tratando de ahogar un llanto, estaba tan encorvada que Sonic no podía verle la cara. Solo podía deducir que al ver esas cortas y rizadas púas rosadas se trataba de una eriza joven, según delataba también su estatura.

Señor...- "_Dale con la palabra..._" pensó Sonic para si mismo pero siguió observando a la muchacha cuidadosamente, su silueta era pequeña pero con forma, se podía ver que ya había desarrollado lo que cualquier mujer debía poseer. También vio sus manos: se veían lastimadas pero a la vez le dio un deseo incontenible por sostenerlas.

Sonic Edwuard Hedhehog - dijo Sonic sin agregar el "lord"- Lord Knuckles esta conciente de mi visita.

La sirvienta no subió la mirada, se limitaba a mirar sus zapatos cuando al ver que no reaccionaba Sonic le pregunto lo que estaba pensando:

¿Por que tan dulce doncella esta llorando?

La joven levanto la vista para dar lugar a un semblante sorprendido, efectivamente sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos pero eran hermosos, verdes y grandes. También dejo a contemplar unas hermosas facciones que estaban muy de acuerdo a su estructura. Bajo la mirada al ver que Sonic la estaba viendo tan detenidamente.

Sonic al ver que la doncella no tenia intenciones de contestarle decidió preguntar otra vez pero antes de que las palabras salieran de su boca la doncella dijo rápidamente:

Por favor pase, mylord, el señor Knuckles y mylady Sally Acorn lo están esperando...-con esto ella se aparto de la puerta haciendo una reverencia.

Pero en lugar de que el visitante siguiera de largo se detuvo en frente de ella con un pañuelo en la mano.

Tenga, por favor ahogue sus lagrimas en esto- dijo dándole el pañuelo en la mano- ya que una doncella tan hermosa no debe de guardar su dolor como usted esta intentando hacerlo.

Y por primera vez en su vida Sonic Hedgehog se sintió indefenso ante una niña tan linda como ella. Su cara fue ahora la que expreso sorpresa cuando la pequeña muchacha le dirigió una sonrisa, le murmuro un "gracias",y se retiro rápidamente dejándolo delante del cuarto principal donde lo esperaban.

Mi muchacho!! que bueno que llegaste!-la voz de Lord Knuckles Acorn no quedaba con su apariencia, se veía débil y cansado pero Sonic pudo notar como su voz estaba llena de felicidad al verlo ahí parado- vaya que eres un vivo retrato de Vector!

También es un gusto conocerlo- dijo Sonic sin mucha importancia al comentario, su mente todavía estaba en la misteriosa doncella que lo había guiado hasta ahí- Disculpe¿sabrá usted el nombre de la sirvienta en turno?

Knuckles lo vio con mirada extrañada y luego agrego con un poco mas de seriedad:

Que elocuente de usted, venir a tomar la mano de mi hija y preguntar primero el nombre de la sirvienta- si no fuera por que era imposible Sonic habría creído que ese señor le había leído la mente.

Sabia también que su pregunta había molestado a su futuro suegro, nunca había sido de los chicos reservados que no decían en que pensaban pero eso si, podía salir de los problemas cuando el mismo los ocasionaba.

No es elocuencia señor, solo que seria tonto preguntar el nombre de su hija ya aprendido de memoria en mi vida- dijo haciendo después una pequeña reverencia, al parecer eso le basto a Knuckles.

Me alegra escuchar eso...ahora sin que perdamos mas tiempo debe conocer a mi hija- y antes de que el erizo azul pudiera decir algo llamo a una chica cual presencia no había sido notada por Sonic- Sally, ven hija.

Sally Acorn era hermosa, castaña, ojos azules...un cuerpo curveado. Traía puesto un vestido rosa con encaje, realmente hermoso aunque solo le hiciera pensar en aquella sirvienta rosa. También se podía observar en su andar unas zapatillas nácar casi sin tacón, pero aun sin ellos Sonic pudo ver que la mujer ahora delante de el era por muy poco, menor en estatura que el.

Mí Lord- su voz estaba un poco ronca y al juzgar por el tono ella no estaba muy feliz de estar ahí.

En cuanto mas pronto se celebre la boda, mejor!-dijo Knuckles tratando de hacer presión.

Y Sonic vio delante, no para ver a su futura esposa, solo volteo por que le pareció ver que una silueta rosada había pasado por ahí.

* * *

**¿Que tal? Espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen sus comentarios y opiniones, este capitulo solo era para describir a los personajes y un poco de su pasado. El siguiente les aseguro será mejor!**


	2. Un tanto brusco

**¡Hola! Perdón por la demora pero para serles sincera, se me olvido como ingresar a mí cuenta y no podía subir este capitulo jaja...y fue ¡Horrible! además de que la inspiración no llegaba, antes de seguir me gustaría agradecer a todas las personas que dejaron Reviews, por ustedes estoy continuando esta historia.**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo la estructura.**

**Capitulo 2.**

Buenos días- Sally cerró rápidamente el libro que estaba leyendo para encontrarse

con los ojos verdes que apenas había conocido el día anterior.

Ah, Buenos días Lord Sonic- Y con esto la muchacha se levanto con ayuda del árbol que le estaba sirviendo de sombra para leer, este ya había florecido, pues en Mobius esa época era perfecta para que la fauna diera retoños.

Por favor Sally, preferiría que no fuera tan reservada...-Sonic nunca paraba de asombrarse cuando lo trataban de esa forma- después de todo tendremos que pasar mucho tiempo juntos en el futuro y no quiero que sea una tortura.

Si, como no...- La doncella volteo para otro lado sin ocultar su semblante molesto.

Es mi imaginación...o ¿A alguien no le gusta la idea de esta unión?- El joven estaba tratando de poner toda su paciencia en esa platica, pues el día anterior no pudo sacarle muchas palabras a su futura esposa.

Deberá ser su imaginación, nada me haría más feliz que casarme con usted Lord Sonic.

Vaya usted si que no sabe ocultar el sarcasmo, ¿Verdad?- El erizo azul jamás había conocido a una mujer tan liberal.

Mi padre es Lord Knuckes Acorn, ¿Usted que esperaba?- Sonrió al ver como su acompañante se reía y saco el libro que anteriormente estaba leyendo.

Sonic al ver esto se decidió por preguntarle.

¿Por que ha escondido el libro?-La doncella lo miro sorprendida ante tal pregunta.- Cuando llegue...

A mi padre no le parece correcto que lea- hizo una pausa para buscar las palabras adecuadas- el todavía cree en el antiguo estereotipo de que solo un hombre puede entender y reflexionar acerca de los conocimientos en general.

Después de decir esto recibió un silencio que no esperaba, así que al ver que el erizo

no contestaba nada a lo que había dicho se volteo para encontrarse con un semblante

sorprendido que la miraba fijamente.

¿Qué pasa?

¡Vaya! Usted si que tiene un lenguaje muy amplio- Con esto le sonrió de una manera que parecía que se estuviera burlando de ella.

¿Algún problema con eso?- Sally Acorn empezaba a molestarse.

Nada, nada.- Ahora si que la había regado-Solo que es difícil encontrar a una doncella con esa característica, dígame, ¿Que es lo que mas desea en este mundo?

En ese momento la Acorn empezó a preguntarse si a este tipo loco no le daba pudor preguntar cosas tan...poco cotidianas de forma tan espontánea.

¿Lo...que mas deseo en este mundo?- El erizo de púas azules asintió.

Pues yo... ¡No se vaya a burlar! Pero quisiera...

Luego de esto se hizo una larga pausa y los árboles continuaban moviéndose por el viento.

Qué lo arrollara un carruaje…

Esta bien, ya me voy- con esto el erizo azul se levantó pero la doncella jalo de el para que se volviera a sentar.

Me gustaría que mi padre se diera cuenta de que puedo hacer las cosas por mi misma...que puedo adquirir los conocimientos de una manera superior a lo que el piensa...de que se de cuenta de que yo no necesito a alguien para gobernar a Mobius...- Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo se callo inmediatamente- Perdón, esta vez no fue mi intención decir eso.

Sonic sonrió.

¿Sabe? Yo tampoco estoy muy de acuerdo con esta unión- Sally trato de unir su mirada con la de el- nadie puede obligar a alguien a juntar su vida con un extraño...- Medito un poco.

No espere, yo no quería decir...

Mobius es un lugar hermoso, tan solo poner un pie aquí me hace sentir relajado, en Station Square las cosas son muy diferentes, me gustaría cambiar el ambiente de allá- antes de que otra vez lo interrumpieran siguió- Me gustaría que usted se hubiera enamorado de mi y yo de usted o que yo le dijera que estoy haciendo esto por la unión

que tenia mi padre ,que descanse en paz ,con el suyo- Al decir esto el erizo parecía no

pensar en nada, solamente parecía medio ido.

Yo...

Pero la razón por la que quiero seguir el plan es para brindarle protección a mi tierra, supongo que usted piensa lo mismo, Sally- La volteo a ver pero ahora con un poco de tristeza.- Por eso he venido a proponerle algo.

Sally pensó un poco antes de continuar.

¿De que se trata?- El erizo que se había sentado junto a ella se paro de repente.

¡Perdón, pero creo que será mejor decírselo en otra ocasión!- Con esto le quito una

rama que tenia en su elaborado cabello la doncella y se la dio- Por cierto, me encantan

sus adornos primaverales-Y con esto señalo la rama, se volteo y dirigió adentro de la casona.

¡¿Qué?!¿Ha estado bromeando todo este rato conmigo?- La de los ojos azules estaba hecha una furia, ¿Quien se ha creído? ¡Como odio a los erizos!

**¡Aaaaaaaggggghhhh!**

¿Por que esta gritando la señora?-Una eriza rosa que parecía llevar los mandados para el banquete de esa noche en una canasta le pregunto a cierto erizo plateado que había estado espiando al par desde los arbustos.

¡A-Amy!¡¿Que estas haciendo aquí?!-El erizo se había puesto totalmente rojo al ver que lo habían pillado- No me asustes ¿Quieres?

Vamos Silver, que ya te he encontrado muchas veces vigilando a la Señorita-Amy le ofreció la canasta para que la ayudase-A ella le caes bien, ¿Sabes? Seria bueno que le dijeras lo que sientes...

El erizo plateado que iba vestido foralmente para la época, reflexiono estas palabras.

Amy...tú sabes que yo solo soy...

¿El consejero del señor? ¡Vaya!- Amy rodó los ojos al decir esto- Creo que es mejor a ser una sirvienta, ¿No?- Silver Soleanna pudo percibir con claridad el sarcasmo que emitía la pequeña eriza.

De nada serviría ahora... ¿Ya has visto que llego su prometido?- La eriza de repente se quedo callada- Y si me lo preguntas no me parece nada fuera de este mundo, ¡El no se merece a la Señorita Sally!

¿Nada fuera de este mundo? Pues tiene rasgos muy finos y parece muy elegante...-Amy Rose estaba pensando en voz alta a propósito, pues nunca perdía oportunidad para molestar a su amigo.

Un consejero real y una sirvienta.

Realmente eso era una amistad fuera de lo común.

¡¿Que dices Amy?!- El consejero reclamo molesto- ¡Fino para nada!

Esta bien, el único que merece a la "encantadora" Acorn es usted, el consejero mejor preparado de Mobius- Hizo una pausa y lo volteo a ver-¿Eso era lo que quería oír, Señor Soleanna?

Muy bien Rose- Este dejo la canasta en la mesa de la cocina, y reviso el reloj que traía

colgado en su traje- ¡Se me ha hecho tarde! Tengo que irme pero no sin antes decirte Amy... ¡No vayas a estar de insensata con Lord The Hedgehog!

A la eriza le resulto extraño esto.

¿Por quien me tomas Silver?- Y poniendo morros se dedico a seguir picando las especies para la cena.

No te enojes, solo no quiero que salgas lastimada...como la otra vez...- Señalo las manos de la sirvienta, en las cuales había cicatrices, luego le dio un beso en la frente y salio del lugar con un "Te veo después".

Oh vaya, que buen chico es ese Silver...-Amy se dio cuenta de que Vainilla, la nodriza principal de los Acorn había entrado a la cocina- Linda, no se por que no están juntos...se verían realmente divinos.

Como cree- Replico la eriza con una sonrisa a la amable señora- el y yo somos como hermanos... Nunca podríamos ser algo mas, seria extraño.

Claro, como tu digas querida- le devolvió la sonrisa- Por cierto, ¿Ya viste al Lord que

llegó desde Station Square?

Y la rosa paro lo que estaba haciendo.

Si, pero ¿Por que será que todo el personal esta hablando de esa persona?

No me digas que has ignorado el hecho de que es muy apuesto, además de que dicen que es una persona culta- Amy volvió a su trabajo mientras escuchaba lo que le estaba diciendo Vainilla- ¿Tu que opinas de el?

Entonces la eriza rosada se tomo el tiempo suficiente para pensar en cuando el la había

visto en una crisis y la había tratado tan...

Es gentil...- Paro y siguió reflexionando- pero nada mas, sinceramente no me parece una persona lo suficientemente seria como para dirigir a Mobius.

La liebre se sorprendió al ver la reacción de la usualmente feliz eriza.

Ah aquí estas Amy- Ahora la que estaba en el marco de su puerta era su amiga y también sirvienta Mina Moongose- Me han mandado a buscarte, la niña quiere que le prepares un baño.

Mina, ten mas respeto, ¿Que harías si alguien además de nosotras te oyera hablar así de

la señorita Acorn?- Vainilla la miro con enojo.

¡No puedes negar que es una mimada, boca floja!

Al igual que tu- Con esto Amy estaba aprovechándose para agarrar lo que necesitaba a irse a sus labores, ella definitivamente no quería ver a "su alteza".

Pero Mama...-Mina trato de buscar consuelo- Hey, Amy ni creas que voy a hacer tu labor, ¡Eh!

Esta bien, esta bien- Ni modo- ahora mismo voy a ir a prepararle el baño.

Y con esto subió al piso de arriba, donde estaban las habitaciones.

Mientras tanto nuestro erizo azul dedicaba su mañana a conocer su futuro hogar...

Sigh...-No podía ser, el no quería casarse, no aun. Acorn era una mujer indomable y estaba seguro que sus personalidades tan parecidas no encajarían.

No podía imaginarse una vida con ella.

Y al ver al frente se encontró con algo le hizo sentir diferente.

Adelante de el estaban los hermosos ojos verdes que le pertenecían a la delicada sirvienta que lo había recibido cuando llego a ese lugar.

Eh...Con permiso, señor- Agacho la cabeza y trato pasar rápidamente por el pasillo pero una mano le sujeto el brazo con fuerza pero delicadamente a la vez.

La hizo voltear a verlo.

Usted...- Sonic la empezó a examinar de manera mas detallada: De sus ojos, bajo a sus labios rosados. Luego, a su cuello, alargado y atento a cualquier movimiento del erizo, luego seguía su torso, delicado curveado y totalmente perfecto, al menos para el Lord de Station Square.

Él, que era reconocido como un amante de "muchas" a la vez en su tierra.

Él, que se había fijado desde la primera vez que la vio en una sirvienta de exquisita belleza, y de mirada asustada.

El se estaba enamorando de alguien que no conocía.

Se iba acercando lentamente a los labios de la rosa cuando un dolor en su mejilla lo hizo

recapacitar.

Por favor, suélteme- Decía en voz baja y claramente perturbada la eriza rosa, esa mirada se le hacia tan familiar...esa persona se parecía tanto a...a el.

Seguramente perdería el trabajo que con tanto esfuerzo obtuvo, pues golpear al futuro dueño de la casa estaba en la lista de cosas para que la mandaran a la horca.

Pero...

Ese erizo azul le recordaba tanto a su protector, a su amor no correspondido, le recordaba tanto a...

Shadow...- Murmuro sin saber lo que estaba haciendo y después de tomar a Lord Sonic por sorpresa

se soltó- Señor, por favor...disculpe.

¡No, espera!- Pero antes de que le pudiera preguntar su nombre esta se fue corriendo y lo dejo solo y confundido en ese pasillo.

¿Que he hecho? Solo quería preguntarle su nombre- Y con esto el mismo se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano- Tonto, te viste como un completo cerdo aristocrático...

Y con eso entro a su habitación, aun recordando esos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, no, verde vida.

¿Shadow?

La había escuchado murmurar esa palabra, mas no entendía por que la había dicho...tal vez era ¿una grosería en un dialecto de Mobius? No...¿Una costumbre? Parecía mas lógica la teoría de la grosería...

Pero algo era seguro, se disculparía de su comportamiento tan repentino en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

Seria un irresponsable, mujeriego, pero seguía teniendo principios...

¿O no?

**Listo, aquí esta otro capitulo de la historia. Como todavía no puedo poner la trama completa esperaba que en este capitulo se vieran las interacciones de los personajes, hasta ahora puedo darles una pequeña dosis del carácter de los personajes principales:**

**Lord Sonic E. The Hedgehog: Tiende a ser irresponsable, mujeriego, muy mujeriego, pero se preocupa por los demás, ha sido reconocido como "El héroe de Station Square" por su habilidad en el campo de batalla. Lo que más desea es la libertad y ayudar a su pueblo.**

**Sally Juliette Acorn: La heredera al trono de Mobius. Es fuerte, "indomable" (como Sonic diría) y es realmente culta para las mujeres de esa época. Prefiere un reinado**

**a solas a un casamiento por obligación.**

**Amy Rose: Sirvienta del castillo o hacienda Acorn, Es muy tímida pero cuando esta junto a una persona en la que confía se vuelve alegre y simpática. Suele ser nostálgica acerca de las cosas. Muchos han reconocido su belleza pero ¿Que o quien será ese tal Shadow que menciono?**

**Silver Soleanna: Tímido, inseguro pero profundamente enamorado de la Señorita Acorn, aunque este casi nunca tenga el valor para hablarle. Es muy protector cuando se refiere a Amy.**

**Listo, y pues la verdad para continuar me seria grato recibir sus opiniones, ideas y comentarios acerca de la historia, prometo que se pondrá más interesante. Así que dejen sus Reviews...**

**Gracias por su apoyo.**


	3. Nombre

**¡Hola! Perdón por la tardanza. Ya no volverá a pasar. Muchas gracias a todos lo que comentaron, realmente se los agradezco.**

**¡Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo terrible! En el primer capítulo mencioné que Edward era el segundo nombre de Sonic, y es que realmente así lo había pensado pero después salió Crepúsculo y como que…ya no me gusto tanto usar ese nombre así que imagínense un nombre con "E" y si quieren pueden darme ideas para cambiarlo. El que más me guste tendrá…mis más agradecimientos o…no se, podrán agregarle algo que quieran a la historia.**

**Nada me pertenece, solo la historia.**

**Capítulo 3.**

¿Por qué has tardado tanto?- La voz de Sally Acorn parecía más molesta que curiosa cuando vio por fin a su criada cruzar el umbral de su cuarto media hora después de la que debería- Hace ya bastante tiempo que te he mandado a llamar.

Perdóneme señora yo…- Amy no sabía como podía escapar de ésta sin perder su trabajo _"Yo solamente llegué tarde por que decidí esperar a que el próximo amo se fuera a su cuarto, porque claro, naturalmente no quería que me dijera nada acerca de la cachetada que le propiné cuando trato de hacer algo indebido"_ y aunque pensó todo esto en su cabeza la sirvienta decidió que decirle esto a su ama sobre su prometido no le haría ninguna gracia, así que decidió guardar silencio- he tirado el agua para su baño y he tenido que ir por más.

Qué tu torpeza no vuelva a tener presencia que yo te lo perdono por no ser la señora- Y con esto la castaña se dedicó a seguir escribiendo sobre un pedazo de pergamino que tenía sobre el escritorio.

Y Amy se dirigió al cuarto de baño antes de que su paciencia la traicionara y le lanzara la cubeta que traía en sus manos a la agradable señorita que tenía por ama.

¡Pero qué imprudente…!- Susurró para si misma cuando estaba segura que no le escuchaba- Me ha tratado como basura…- Y la criada se dispuso a hacer todos los preparativos para el baño de la señora.

Y es que no era extraño que la tratara así, después de todo la pequeña ama le había tratado mal desde que se habían conocido desde niñas, sin saber si era por su simple presencia o su puesto en la pirámide social ,Amy dio por hecho que era la segunda.

Pero si es por eso no puedo culparla…después de todo solo soy una esclava…-Sonrío tristemente para sí misma y continúo haciendo su deber- Solo eso.

¿Ya esta el baño?- La ronca voz de la ama se escuchó desde la habitación, la diminuta eriza solo pudo suspirar.

Sí señorita- Siguió el proceso que se había seguido desde que a ella se le encomendaba esta tarea: Lady Sally entraba al baño y automáticamente ella tenía que salir del cuarto.

Extraña costumbre si tomamos en cuenta que en Mobius las doncellas de más alto rango estaban acostumbradas a ser auxiliadas en muchas cosas, incluyendo la hora del baño.

Pero es que tan molesta era esta falta de capacidad de hacer algo por ellas mismas lo que le molestaba tanto a Sally Acorn…si tan solo ella pudiera gobernar como ella quisiese no pondría en practica letanías y costumbres sin sentido, prestaría atención a lo que se debiese.

Cerró los ojos cuando se sumergió en la tina y sintió como el agua hacía que su cuerpo agotado sintiera bienestar. Todo estaba tan tranquilo que podía escuchar con facilidad los ruidos que hacía su joven criada al ordenar su habitación.

Ella…

Creo…que se llama…Amelia o Ana…- Se dijo recordando únicamente que el nombre de la chica que le brindaba sin fin de servicios empezaba con la primera letra del alfabeto que tan fácil se le había hecho aprender- Esa chica…es muy molesta.

Y se adentró más a sus pensamientos, ¿Por qué pensaba eso de ella? Nunca trataba tan hostilmente a ninguna persona que estuviera bajo sus órdenes. De hecho, ella odiaba que los que tenían poder abusaran de ello siendo solo una persona como los demás. Pero aún así no podía dejar de pensar en ella como una molestia, como una persona que le ponía nerviosa al no hacer exactamente lo que ella le pedía.

Odiaba su color tan pálido, como si siempre estuviera enferma, al igual que la sonrisa que le mostraba a sus compañeros cuando estaba haciendo sus labores en el jardín.

También odiaba como ella podía andar por todos los lugares sin necesidad de compañía. Odiaba el sentimiento que le traía pensar que ella fuera más capaz de cuidarse sola.

Odiaba todo eso.

Pero sobre todo odiaba como ella sí podía ser libre.

Sally Acorn…eso no es odio, a eso se le llama envidia- su voz se escucho por el cuarto de baño pero no le importó que alguien la oyese, ella como todos podía tener emociones, fueran buenas o malas.

Tanto tiempo que se había preguntado por que le incomodaba tanto la presencia de aquella eriza rosa y por fin la había encontrado.

Era su libertad lo que tanto quería.

No envidiaba su enfermizo porte ni su sonrisa desconsiderada, tampoco sus amigos ni pretendientes si es que tenía alguno, ni sus ojos verdes….

Un erizo azul llegó a los pensamientos de la señorita seguido por un leve rubor.

¡Qué insensato ha sido de su parte! Vaya que haberse burlado de mí…y haberme molestado de tal forma tan, tan, imprudente-Se sumergió un poco más en el agua que ya con el tiempo se había ido enfriando- Cómo será que podré soportar a tal demonio de marido, ¡Será que alguien quiere verme desdichada!

Sin embargo no podía quitarse la tentación de escuchar como sonaba su voz pronunciando el nombre del noble.

Sonic…- Y las comisuras de los labios de la señorita Acorn se levantaron formando una pequeña sonrisa.

Nunca había conocido a un caballero como él.

Y pensándolo bien no le parecía tan detestable su compañía.

* * *

Amy ya después de haber ordena el cuarto y ser despedida hasta el nuevo día por su ama salió del cuarto con cuidado para no causar más ruido del que tanto le había reprimido la señorita. Y es que en ese punto ella tenía razón, pues su torpeza siempre había sido un rasgo característico de ella.

Al pasar por el pasillo norte de la casona miró el reloj de pared que indicaba que la ama había tardado mucho menos de lo habitual en su baño, por lo mismo Amy había logrado acabar todas sus tareas antes de lo que había pensado.

¡Genial! Hace mucho que no podía disfrutar un tiempo libre…-Se encaminó a los jardines que había que cruzar para llegar a donde estaban los dormitorios de la servidumbre, su paso era constante para llegar rápido a su destino- Mejor me voy con cuidado para no encontrarme con él…

¿Pero a quien, si se puede saber, no desea encontrarse?

Y la eriza rosada se detuvo en seco al escuchar la voz de aquel que justamente no quería volverse a topar por ninguna circunstancia. Miró los ojos verdes que se encontraban frente a ella y no pudo hacer más que tragar saliva…

Y disponerse para correr.

Aunque para Amy Rose fue un movimiento rápido, sintió que un brazo fuerte la tomaba decididamente para impedir que huyera.

Señorita, por favor- Sonic sonaba preocupado ante tal comportamiento- No fue mi intención herirla y he de decirle que nunca lo ha sido. Solamente quiero ofrecerle mis más profundas disculpas por mis más detestables actos e impulsos- Al ver que Amy le miraba y ya no trataba de echarse a correr, decidió soltarla- Si la dulce doncella esta dispuesta a aceptar mis disculpas y a decirme su nombre me retiraré en seguida.

La eriza rosa parecía más que confundida, indignada. Un gesto que era muy raro encontrar en cualquier mujer que no fuera de la nobleza. Pese a esta extrañeza a Sonic le pareció aún más encantador este nuevo semblante suyo.

¡Pero que insolencia!- Sonic tuvo que tomarse un momento para asimilar la respuesta obtenida- No se ha quedado conforme con tan solo haberme humillado para que le golpease, sino que también ha decidido venir a disculparse y hacer esta humillación mía más grande.

¡Pero que dice!- El erizo sonrío pacientemente ante tal descarga de mal humor contra él- Doncella, nadie viene a profundizar ninguna humillación. Yo solo me he propuesto obtener sus disculpas y si suerte tengo, saber su nombre.

Pues tendrá que hacerse propuestas nuevas, señor- Sonic sintió exasperación- usted y yo sabemos que poco importan mis disculpas al igual que mi nombre, así que si me disculpa tengo que ir a terminar de hacer mis labores.

Y con esta pequeña mentira trató de seguir su camino, lo cuál le fue imposible al ver que el joven le bloqueaba el paso.

¡Le suplico, me deje pasar!

Calma, dulce doncella- Amy solo pudo ruborizarse al escuchar otra vez la forma en la que él se refería a ella- Ya le he dicho lo que necesito para dejarla pasar.

La eriza entonces pudo sentir como la sangre subía a su cabeza y su color rosado se intensificaba gracias a la impertinencia del erizo azul que se negaba darle el paso.

¡Y pensar que se había dicho que este noble no era tan malo!

_Pero si es igual a cualquier otro pervertido…-_Pensó Amy mientras miraba el suelo, haciendo ver que no cedería en nada de lo que Sonic The Hedgehog le propusiera- Señor, le ofrezco disculpas.

¿Qué?-Amy volteó a ver al confundido erizo cuando terminó de hablar.

Sí, ahora por favor le ruego…-con esto agachó aún más la cabeza- le ruego…necesito este trabajo…no podría mantener a mi familia sin él…y yo ¡No ha sido mi intención golpearle, en serio! ¡Por favor no hagan que me despidan, se lo imploro!

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando se escuchó una risa despreocupada.

¡Pero sí nadie esta tratando de despedirla! Además el que se debe disculpar soy yo, después de todo a mi me han inculcado hacerlo cuando se comete una falta, y más cuando se comete con una joven tan bella como usted- Amy se tensó y ruborizó al escuchar al noble hablar.

Yo…-Más tranquila por saber que no perdería su trabajo decidió decir lo que pensaba- yo…con todo respeto señor, estoy cansada por haber trabajado todo el día. Usted viene a casarse con la ama y si ella se entera que usted quiere saber mi nombre se enfadará y entonces será cuando realmente pierda mis obligaciones…por favor…por lo que más quiera.

Y antes de arriesgarse a que sobre él cayera otro golpe o incluso lágrimas decidió que era mejor dejar este asunto para otra ocasión.

Esta bien…perdone mi comportamiento tan… tan imperdonable- La sirvienta soltó una pequeña risa al escuchar el comentario del erizo y al ver como se veía triste solamente por que no había querido recibir sus disculpas- ¡Pero es que no quiero que piense que soy un cerdo aristócrata!- dijo poniendo sus manos en alto.

Y Amy no pudo suprimir la risa que se le salió después de este comentario.

Oh jaja…perdone...Jaja pero es que ha sido tan extraño su comentario- Amy le dijo después de haber terminado- ¿Por qué le importaría que yo pensará eso de usted?

Es que, solamente quiero ser su amigo- La eriza abrió un poco más por lo que su próximo amo le decía- Cuando por primera vez la vi…cuando abrió la puerta me pareció que estaba triste y…

Mientras hablaba se había acercado un poco más a la figura frágil de la muchacha que tenía delante de él, recargó sus manos sobre sus hombros y continuo:

Y me dieron estas ganas terribles de estar junto a usted- Y en ese momento para Amy Rose todo fue diferente.

Un peso se sintió en su pecho y su cabeza empezó a llenarse de confusión y una larga cantidad de sentimientos. También se dio cuenta de que en ese momento solo lo podía ver a él. Y que la sonrisa que en ese momento le estaba dedicando se parecía mucho a la de él…

Su sonrisa, sus púas, su porte, su presencia.

Todo él era idéntico a l Marqués Shadow The Hedgehog.

El dolor se intensificó y Amy decidió que era tiempo de retirarse antes de que más recuerdos dolorosos acudieran a su mente, así que se separo de Sonic repentinamente y corrió hacia los dormitorios diciendo antes:

_Amy Rose_.

Ese nombre…

Ese fue el mismo nombre que dejó a Lord Sonic E. The Hedgehog suspirando toda la noche.


End file.
